


Son of a Preacher man (or Merlin and Arthur go swimming)

by ks_darkstorm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Religious Conflict, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s the son of Uther, the town’s Preacher. That doesn’t stop him and Merlin though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a Preacher man (or Merlin and Arthur go swimming)

**Author's Note:**

> First time even attempting an NC-17. Loosely based on the song ‘Son of a Preacher Man’ by Dusty Springfield. Un-betad.
> 
> Previously posted @ http://ks-darkstorm.livejournal.com/26073.html#cutid1

Merlin stared blankly up at the ceiling, his breath laboured from the hot humid air, his shorts stuck uncomfortably to his thighs, making them itch slightly. He had abandoned his t-shirt some time ago, and now a shallow pool of sweat lay in the dip of his stomach. He ran a hand through it and grimaced.

It was only the second week of his summer holidays and already he longed for the cool air-conditioned classrooms of his school. He sighed miserably and sat up, long legs stretched out in front of him. 

It was quite, there was no breeze coming through the open window of his room, to rustle the washed out curtains. He could hear nothing but his own laboured breath.

“Merlin!” Closing his eyes, he smiled slightly and stood up, of course the peace wouldn’t last. He reached out to pull his previously discarded shirt back on, the damp material making him cringe.

“Coming mum!” 

Making his way into the kitchen he stood silently as he watched his mother lay out refreshments on a tray. 

“Uther is in the living room, I thought perhaps you’d like to listen in?”

Merlin pasted on a fake smile 

“Oh yeah, I guess that would be good.” Although he had been raised to believed in god, which he did, there was nothing in the world that could make him believe in a word that came out of that mans mouth. 

Arthur’s however? Now that was a different story.

“Here let me help”. His mother smiled in thanks.

“You’re such a good boy Merlin.” 

Reaching forward he grabbed ahold of the tray before making his way into the living room. He sat the tray down on the table in the middle of the room before taking a seat himself. 

Merlin looked up, his gaze surveying both Uther and his father from where they sat in front of him. 

“Ahh Merlin, how have you been?” Uther’s voice was firm. 

“Your father has just been telling me about your schooling. I believe you are getting excellent grades.” Merlin smiled, it looked genuine enough, and nodded his head in reply, eyes darting around the room.

“Excellent to hear. I’m always telling Arthur he needs to apply himself more. What with starting his last year of school after summer.”

Merlin smiled tightly, he hated this man. “Is Arthur here?” He asked casually. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

“Why yes. He’s in the back garden, he thought you might like to take a walk with him I believe.” Uther sighed wistfully.

“On such a glorious day like today it serves no good for young men to be locked in doors, wouldn’t you say Balinor?”

Merlin’s father looked up from his tea, dark features stretching into a smile. “Yes indeed.” 

Merlin wasted no time, he said goodbye before hurrying out of the house and into his small back garden. His steps faltering as he took in the sight before him.

Arthur was tall and muscled, all golden hair and sun-kissed skin. He laid unashamedly on the grass, shoes and t-shirt flung casually in a pile beside him, his broad shoulders left bare.

Merlin wondered if he could ever tire of the site of him.

“Hey.” The word carried on the air. Merlin pushed forward before crumpling into a heap beside Arthur’s arm.

“Hey yourself.” 

Arthur’s smile was breath-taking. His lips looked as firm as the rest of him, Merlin stared and unconsciously licked his own, wondering how the other boy‘s would feel.

Arthur was Uther’s only son. The son of a preacher. He had just turned eighteen, now nearly a whole two years older than Merlin himself, but that did nothing to stop the friendship they had formed. In fact he was the closest friend Merlin had. 

“So - this walk your dad mentioned?” They looked at each other for a moment, Light blue meeting dark. Arthur had been accompanying his father here since the previous summer, and their friendship had grown steadily from there. 

Even though they had attended the same school for years, they had never talked before that.

But now it was nearly impossible to stay away from each other, they spent most of their time together. It was hard for Arthur to get away from his father at times, Uther being very demanding, but they made it work. There was a connection between them that had been building steadily, or perhaps that was just Merlin’s wishful thinking.

Arthur's hand grazed his own, a thousand little tingle's ran up his arm, he shivered at the sensation. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and Goosebumps gathered on his arms despite the heat.

“I thought we could go swimming?” Arthur smiled and moved his hand away, his face showing amusement. He could read Merlin like a book at times.

They both stood, at only sixteen Merlin was already the same height as the other boy, a fact that he found greatly satisfying. 

“Well come on then, race you”. Merlin bit out, and started running, not stopping to watch Arthur fumble back into his shoes.

They lived in a small town, one that was practically in the middle of no where. There wasn’t much to do for a teenager, and the nearest entertainment was over an hour away in each direction. There was a small lake however, where most of the towns youth went to swim, and which was perfect for days such as these.

His flimsy trainers hit the pavement, dust swirling behind him, and it wasn’t long before Arthur was running beside him. 

“You are such a cheat!” Arthur bit out, shoulder bumping into his own and sending Merlin off-balance.

“Am not.” Merlin laughed. “Not my fault you're just too slow.”

Arthur puffed, face red from sprinting. “I’ll show you slow.” And sped past him in a blur.

Five minutes later Merlin arrived at the lake, finding their spot which was hidden well away from everything and everyone else, the bank surrounded by a thickening of trees. Merlin collapsed into a heap on the ground, lungs pounding against his chest as he gazed up at the other boy.

They tried to keep straight faces a moment longer, but it was a lost cause, they where soon laughing, heads thrown back in amusement. 

It was much cooler here under the shade of the leaves, and there was a slight breeze. Merlin smiled in satisfaction and stood back up, pulling off his shoes and socks as he went.

Arthur had apparently left his shirt back at Merlin’s house, and stood only in shorts. The older boy looked at him strangely for a moment, brow creasing slightly.

“We should probably take everything off. That way we wont have to walk back in wet clothes. Yeah?” Arthur’s cheeks were flushed and Merlin found his own in a similar state.

“Yeah. I guess that makes sense.” But made no move to undress. He knew he wasn’t as handsome as Arthur, he was too skinny. His legs too long, ears too big. He had knobbly knees and he couldn’t even compete with Arthur’s chest. 

Arthur had a sprinkling of golden hair across his own, whereas Merlin’s was as smooth as the day he’d been born.

“Come on Merlin.” Arthur’s hand’s reached out to grasp the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled, he lifted his arms automatically. Once it hit the ground he fought the urge to cover his bared chest with his arms. Watching Arthur watch him.

Both their breathing came out fast in the small space between them, he looked on as Arthur undid the button on his shorts, holding his breath as the other boy pushed the material down his thighs. Leaving him bare.

Merlin stared, he couldn’t not, Arthur was perfect. He was half hard, the length of him jutting out of the blond curls that lay at the base of him.

Biting his lips, he let his eyes travel back to Arthur’s face.

“Your turn.” 

Merlin’s hands where shaking, he couldn’t get his own shorts loose, cursing he stopped trying only when Arthur’s hands joined his own.

“Here let me. Come on Merlin.” He pressed their heads together. “Let me help yeah?”

“Yeah.” It came out choked, Merlin cleared his throat and moved his hands away, watching Arthur work.

Within seconds they where both naked, eyes locked together. Merlin couldn’t stop the blush that spread from his face down to his neck, his dick twitched at the thought of Arthur seeing everything.

“Stop looking.” Merlin whispered, his breath ghosting over Arthur’s lips.

“Can’t help it.” Arthur moved his hand up slowly, before trailing it down Merlin’s chest. He shivered, his nipples hardened and he heard Arthur’s answering moan.

“I…the water. We should cool down.” Merlin managed to stammer out.

Lifting his hand back Arthur smiled at him gently before making his way into the water in agreement. 

Merlin let out a shaking breath and willed his body to calm down. Then followed him into the water.

He swam for a few minutes, trying to drown out his conflicted thoughts. Tiring he turned on to his back and started floating, trying to process his emotions. He couldn’t deny his attraction to Arthur, hell he knew he was half in love with the other boy. 

But that didn’t stop it from being wrong did it? 

His parents had always drilled it into him. Talk about gays, and how they would burn in hell. He didn’t know why it was so wrong.

Sometimes he hated religion.

He felt a hand graze his thigh and tried to stand up, his body slipping under the water before he got his footing. Coming up for air he took in the amused expression on Arthur’s face.

“God Arthur, make some noise next time yeah?”

“Sorry.” Arthur laughed, clearly not sorry at all, and pushed the hair back from Merlin’s face.

Arthur’s hand trailed down from there, sweeping the back of his neck before stopping, while the other moved to gently bracket his hip under the water.

“Arthur we can’t.” It came out desperate, strained. He didn’t mean a word.

Arthur sighed. "Being good isn't always easy is it?" He frowned, starting to move his hand away.

Merlin stopped him, unsure of what he was doing but knowing only that he didn’t want Arthur to stop touching him. He looked at the other boy, beautiful strong Arthur, and finally stopped caring. Biting his lip he came to a decision.

"What if I'm sick of being good?"

Arthur smiled in relief, a hopeful laugh escaping from his throat. 

"Then stop." He stated, then leaned forward and kissed Merlin quickly on the lips.

"Oh..." Merlin’s hand drifted to his mouth, fingers trailing over the warmth that Arthur left behind.

"Yeah, I guess I could maybe give that a try. For you."

The second kiss was much better, there lips clashing together desperately, they where both unskilled but that didn’t hold them back. Merlin felt heat coil in his belly, heavy want soured through him as he clung on to the older boy.

He hadn’t even realised they had moved back out of the water in till he felt Arthur gently lower him to the ground, before crawling on top of him and taking his mouth once again.

“God Merlin, wanted you the first time I saw you,” his breath hitched. Arthur bent his head down and sucked a kiss into Merlin’s neck. “It drove me bloody crazy not being able to touch you”.

“Me too. God you‘re shoulders” Merlin managed to gasp out before his lips were claimed again. He could feel Arthur’s erection against his naked thigh, and he pushed up into it, the answering moan enough to make him do it again. Water clung to both their skin, making them slide together easily.

They both started thrusting at the same time, body’s shaking with need, it was un-choreographed, almost fierce. Their need for one another taking over.

Merlin could feel Arthur’s dick leaking against him, leaving smears on his skin. He gasped at the sensation, hands grasping tightly on to Arthur’s broad shoulder’s. 

The thought of him marking his skin almost to unbearable to imagine.

“Arthur.” He moaned, only for it to be swallowed almost instantly by the other boys mouth. “Arthur, i’m close.”

“Yeah, come on. Me too.“ Arthur gasped. “God Merlin want to see you come all over yourself.”

Merlin’s back arched at Arthur’s words. Seeing white as his whole body exploded. Tremors racking his spine. He may have shouted out, but had no way of telling. 

It was the most intense he had ever felt. Once he was able to focus again he saw Arthur on his knees, stripping his own cock above him.

“God look at you, covered in come.” Merlin’s over stimulated body shivered. His cock already going half hard at the sight of Arthur.

“Ahhh Merlin.” Arthur’s hand sped up and with one last stroke, nail catching at the head, his cock pulsed. Beads of come shot out of him and landed on Merlin’s stomach and chest, mixing with his own.

He was covered in it, he ran a hand through the sticky substance then brought it to his lips for a taste. His tongue darting out, lapping at his finger. It was both bitter and salty, and Merlin knew that he would never get enough of it.

“God look at you.” Arthur pulled Merlin to him, moulding their body’s together once again, kissing swollen lips for a taste of his own 

“That was amazing.” Merlin whispered in content. He was waiting for the panic to set in, but none came.

They nuzzled against each other for a while, both trying to catch their breath. Merlin rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder, smiling as he felt fingers card through his hair. This was the most content he had ever felt.

He was almost dozing off when he heard Arthur’s amused reply.

“Yeah, amazing.“ He agreed. “But don’t fall asleep, I think you may need to go for another swim.”

 

End.


End file.
